The past and the present
by Otakunyannyan
Summary: Sasuke became a playboy after a rejection from his very first crush naruto when he was 14. From then on, he broke many people's hearts and made sure no one broke his heart, by not falling in love of course. However, what happens when Naruto returns after 5 years, but sasuke doesn't remembers him? Why did naruto reject him? Will Sasuke still love and forgive Naruto? Warning:SASUNARU


**Sasuke became a playboy after a rejection from his very first crush when he was 14. From then on, he broke many people's hearts and made sure no one broke his heart, by not falling in love of course. However, what happens when after 5 years Naruto comes as a new student to Sasuke's school and it turns out that Naruto is the crush sasuke had for, but unfortunately, sasuke has totally forgotten about Naruto. Did Naruto really rejected Sasuke? Will sasuke ever know the reason behind the rejection? "Sorry honey, I only kiss the one I love." "Sorry sasuke, I only do it with the one I love."**

**A/N: This story came into my mind when I was doing homework^^ haha I had to type it out. Hope you like it!**

**Warning: the following fanfiction contains sasuke x Naruto A.K.A sasunaru. It may also contain foul languages but I might reconsider… seeing as this story is rated T. Anyways… Have fun! Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Chapter 1:**

**When Sasuke and Naruto were 14:**

"I-I'm sorry sasuke … I-I can't reply to this question…"

Sasuke felt the time has stopped. His heart began to ache badly as he faced his very first rejection BY his crush who happened to be his very first friend. This can't be happening. It must be a dream, or a nightmare. He is an UCHIHA, the gorgeous, handsome, and perfect in every ways, that uchiha! But no, he just had to be rejected.

"Why…?" an angry mumble slipped pass sasuke's lips as his bangs covered his eyes…

Sasuke and Naruto are currently 14.

5 years ago, Sasuke and Naruto first met when Naruto saved Sasuke from a hideous, monstrous enormous dog. Back then, Naruto is an enthusiastic person who had a loving pair of parents. They brought him to the playground to have fun with the rest of the children.

"Now Naruto-kun, daddy and I need to buy some items. It will not take long and we will be back soon, have fun alright and remember, never-"

"Yes… Never talk to any suspicious adults. Never fight with the children in the playground. Always remember safety first… ya I get it."

Naruto gave a small pout and blush a little. He's already 9 years old and his parents are still treating him like a kid. ((A/N: Well he is=.=))

Just as he was waving goodbye to his parents, a scream of help reached his ears and he turned towards the voice.

From afar he could see a glimpse of what seemed to be a petite girl curled up to protect herself from a ferocious looking enormous dog growling and slowly walking around the girl while growling.

Without another second to delay, Naruto grabbed hold onto a rather large branch and attempted to scare the dog away.

"Get lost! Shoo! Phew… Are you alright?"

"Ya… I'm fine…thank you for saving me…"

With trembling hands, the girl grabbed hold onto naruto's sleeves and thanked him repeatedly. It must have been a shock for her to encounter such an unfortunate incident.

"You're welcome! The name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

"I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke mumbled softly, a little shy around Naruto. It was his first time making friend considering that he never trusted anyone after what his parents warned him about.

Uchiha sasuke is actually a boy that came from a wealthy family. Due to their family's wealth, many people has tried to take advantage of the uchiha members but to no avail. The uchihas began to build a wall around them, away from others, and as for sasuke, he has never made a single friend from his school, despite the fact that there were still many girls and boys after him. He was really popular and appear to be very strong, but has never interacted with anyone other than his family, which was why sasuke is feeling very awkward and uneasy around Naruto then, but he did save him… so I guess I can somewhat trust him…

"Nice to meet you! Do you want to play with me?"

With an outstretch hand, sasuke felt his entire world changing as he began to open the closed door in his heart.

"Sure!"

5 years later, both Naruto and sasuke are turning 14 that year and was beginning to experience, puberty.

Naruto began to feel the desire to love someone that isn't related to him. Someone that isn't his family. Naruto also began to notice how charming sasuke looks, how Sasuke is so cool and how he is a very caring person.

Every time sasuke calls for him, smiles at him or even give a slight glance, Naruto would be very aware of that and he would feel his heart thumping loudly, the huge blush would gradually tint his cheeks and he would shyly look away, averting his eyes from sasuke.

As for sasuke, he feels that love is pointless and that love will only affect oneself deeply from their own goal. It's a form of distraction. It is to be eliminated at once. Sasuke had the money, he had the looks, he had the intelligence and he was that perfect in any co-curricular activities. However, his personality was not as good as how perfect he is.

He was very a little hot-tempered and easily irritated, but he refrained to show his emotions. However, the only one person that was able to make him care for is the one and only, uzumaki Naruto. Naruto by far is the only one able to manage sasuke, not even sasuke's parents are capable of controlling sasuke. When sasuke is angry, his parents would try their best to make him happy, by buying many items of his desire, but Naruto would simply give sasuke a warm hug to console him, which sasuke has come to love.

Now at the age of 14, he began to feel a desire for his best friend. Thinking that it might just be a friendship or a brotherly kind of attraction, he would shrug it off and continue with his life. However, he began to find Naruto pretty adorable, and the desire to hug him, and his heart would always thump for him every time he sees that cute little blush on naruto's face.

Sasuke remembered how Naruto looked when they went to the toilet together. The surprise look that dawned upon his face as it followed with a huge blush across naruto's face. "I've always thought you were a girl…" Naruto would cover his face with his palm as he tried to suppress his embarrassment. From then, sasuke has always thought Naruto is very cute.

'No…I'm not going to wait any longer… I know Naruto likes me… and I like him too. That's it. I'm going to confess tomorrow, not to mention it's Valentine's Day, it would definitely be a special event for the both of us.' Sasuke felt a surge of confidence, thinking that Naruto would definitely say yes.

When the next day came, Sasuke took their break time as an opportunity to confess. Avoiding all the girls and some of the boys in the school was not easy as they were very determined to pass their chocolates to sasuke.

When sasuke has found Naruto, he sauntered up to him and grabbed onto his wrist.

"sasuke?" Naruto looked up with his big, sparkly sapphire eyes, very surprised by sasuke's action. He was just waiting for sasuke to eat lunch together and was shocked by the sudden movement.

"Naruto I have something to tell you…"

"Ya, I have something for you too…"

A smile lit upon naruto's lips as he inserted his free arm into his pocket to obtain the item he had installed for sasuke. With a quick swift, he handed over the small box wrapped up nicely which contained some chocolates that he attempted to make.

Sasuke paused and took the item slowly with his other hand. He was really shocked by Naruto's action and felt his own heart thumping very loudly.

"Happy valentine's day sasuke!" Naruto grinned brightly and gave his best friend a quick hug, not realizing that he had accidentally switched on sasuke's strong desire.

Sasuke gently smiled at Naruto, but it suddenly turned into an evil smirk. Sasuke chuckled a little, surprising Naruto. Without another word, sasuke pulled Naruto to their secret hideout and pinned him onto the wall.

"S-Sasuke?"

Naruto let loose a timid voice, which was not like himself. Well, neither is sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke started with an unusually deep, husky voice. "I was a little nervous about this but I guess I don't have to even be worried right now…"

Sasuke breathed in deeply and released those words he kept within himself.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

**I think you know what happened… but oh well, hope you have enjoyed it so far. If there's any grammatical error or if there's any awkward areas I have described ridiculously, please forgive me, I did it in a rush. Reasons? Homework. Sigh… anywaysss thanks for reading! Do review and all it really, really! Encouraged me!:) I'm looking forward to it! Thanks again!**


End file.
